This won't change their view of you
by Always Cartinelli
Summary: A look into Hermione and FP's date afternoon at Pops; as trouble soon finds them. FP worries that Hermione's parents will now force her from seeing him. But Hermione tries to reassure him that her parents know whom FP truly is on the inside ... that they wouldn't try to force her not to see him any longer. (My take on if Hermione and FP actually dated in their teens years).


**Sequel to 'Can we say clinche'**

 **Yep a series of FP/Hermione being a teenage couple.**

 **The Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo (30) [Dialouge] "Do you have something to say?"**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #5 (Location) Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe**

FP wrapped his arms around Hermione, and pulled her closer into his side. "Do we have to sit with the boys today 'Mione?" His warm breath tickled her ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her right hand rose to gently tap the end of his chin. Her eyes looking deeply into his own. "I promsied them. I mean you and I have been spending so much time together .. they just miss me."

He sighed. "I get it." He knew that he couldn't fight his girl against seeing her two best friends. After all at least Andrews and Cooper gave him a chance. They didn't treat him like he's beneath them. He smiled. "I'm sorry that I'm being so selishfish. I just enjoy spending time with you is all."

Hermione grew warm.

"Your kind is not wanted here." A harsh voice spoke behind them.

FP's head turned; "Do you have something to say?" Anger laced his voice.

"You have no right to have your hands on Hermione!" The teen snared as he leaned forward in the booth.

"Don't FP." Hermione said in a low warning voice. Her hand against his chest. Feeling his rapid heartbeat.

The two boys got out of their booth and stood in front of FP's side. "Get away from her southside Serpent."

FP remained where he was seated. He felt all the stares in Pop's. He knew they all were waiting for him to explode; and start a brawl. He wouldn't give these jerks the statisfition of putting a type on him. He was honesty so sick and tired of the repuation over being born and raised in Sunnyside Trailer park ... and attending Southside high school did to his life. He was only seventeen for crying out loud. He felt Hermione's head against his neck. He turned his eyes away from the two peppy boys down onto her upturned face. He smiled softley.

"Get up!" The blonde suddenly reached over and shoved Hermione towards the window.

Hermione's head crackled against the glass. She cried out.

FP turned his body fully to protect Hermione. "Hermione!" He cried in a low voice.

"Hey!" Hal's angry voice sounded from the front of the resturante.

Fred pushed past Hal and was soon in front of the two standing boys. "How dare you." He shoved the blonde backwards. He turned and jerked the brown haired one towards the closets table. He pressed the boy onto the table. Right into the trays of the two teens whom were sitting there.

Hal quickly moved in front of the blonde whom had caused Hermione harm. "Don't even think about it Scott!" He growled low in his throat. "Don't even."

"Someone needs to kick these sleezy Southsiders back onto their own side of town." Scott angrly spoke. "They have no right to our gals."

"That doesn't give you right to harm anyone." Hal stepped into Scott's personal space.

"He was keeping Hermione trapped. I was just trying to get her away from him." Scott pointed an firm finger into Hal's chest. "Just as you and Fred _should've_ been doing all the long."

"Are you all right?" FP asked in concern as he looked into his girl's eyes. His hand rose to check to see if there was any blood; any bumps.

"I am more started then hurt." Hermione breathed out. "I may have a slight goose egg."

"I'll take you home." FP worried his bottom lip. "Your parents are going to keep you from seeing me."

Hermione's hands rose to catch FP's face in the palms. "My parents trust you with me; FP. They _know_ you." She smiled softly. She leaned foward and met his lips with her own. She gently kissed his worried lips. Pulling slightly away. "Stay for dinner with us." Her fingers lightly traced his lips; and nose. "I promise you that this won't change their view of you."

FP silently nodded. He wasn't fully conviced. But he trusted Hermione.


End file.
